31 January 1989 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1989-01-31 ; Comments *Peel mentions he would be with a walking frame to see Mudhoney tour with Sonic Youth when they arrive in Europe. *Peel mentions last Friday visiting the Caribbean Centre in Ipswich for a 6 hour event to see Bolt Thrower, Carcass, Extreme Noise Terror and Sore Throat. He goes on to say he missed Sore Throat's performance as he was having an Indian meal and said the only wrong thing about the event was that it wasn't loud enough! *Peel said he used to sell insurance once in west Texas and he wished in San Antonio, that he would have gone to see George Coleman or Bongo Joe play. *Peel mentioned seeing Bryan Ferry perform last week (that would have been Thursday 19th January 1989 at Wembley Arena, where he wrote an article for the Observer about the performance, which was re-published in the Olivetti Chronicles) and thought it was boring. *Peel says the latest single from Pop Will Eat Itself is their best record to date. *Peel plays a track by a hardcore punk band called Insurrection from the island of Guernsey. *Peel mentions that he found someone from Seattle outside London to come in the studio to talk about the Seattle alternative rock scene, which he describes as making good music. He goes on to say that Soundgarden a band from that region, has signed to a major label, which worries him, as he feels the band's music might change because of that. He then plays a track from the band's latest album, which he likes very much. *Peel was supposed to play Ballet Gorilla by the Shrubs, but instead played Papa Chaperon. Tracklisting * File 1 *Morrissey: The Last Of The Famous International Playboys (12") His Master's Voice *Stop The Violence Movement: Self Destruction (12") Jive *Nine Pound Hammer: Doomsday Poptarts (album - The Mud, The Blood, And The Beers) Wanghead *Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band: Skeleton Makes Good (album - Ice Cream For Crow) Virgin *Ministry: The Missing (album - The Land Of Rape And Honey) Sire *Mudhoney: Hate The Police (v/a album - Mondostereo) The Tinnitus Label *Sore Throat: M.F.N. (Music For Nobheads) (v/a album - Hiatus (The Peaceville Sampler.) Peaceville *George Coleman: Listen At That Bull (album - Bongo Joe) Arhoolie *Pop Will Eat Itself: Can U Dig It? (7") RCA *Sundays: Can't Be Sure (12") Rough Trade *Insurrection: Deadhead (album - Insurrection) Peaceville *Robot & The DJs: Energy (v/a album - Jackmaster Phuture Trax) Westside *Soundgarden: All Your Lies (album - Ultramega OK) SST *Loudon Wainwright III: Wine With Dinner (album - T Shirt) Arista *Electro Hippies: Sometimes I'm So Glad (v/a album - Hiatus (The Peaceville Sampler.) Peaceville *Loop: This Is Where You End (album - Fade Out) Chapter 22 *'File 2' *Honor Role: Lives Of The Saints No. 135 (Naked Wife) (v/a album - Human Music) Homestead *Roland Alphonso & The Soul Brothers: Phoenix City (v/a album - Pressure Drop - Island Celebrates 25 Years Of Jamaican Music) Mango *Bastro: Flesh-Coloured House (v/a album - Human Music) Homestead *Doom: Diseased (v/a album - Hiatus (The Peaceville Sampler.)) Peaceville *Mkoma Ketai And Simba Brothers: Tinomukonda Mulungu (album - Rukudzo) Musi-Oa-Tunya *Horny Genius: Crane (v/a album - Mondostereo) The Tinnitus Label *Sundays: I Kicked A Boy (12" - Can't Be Sure) Rough Trade *Shrubs: Papa Chaperon (album - Vessels Of The Heart) Public Domain *Fontella Bass: To Be Free (v/a album - Soul Jewels Volume 1 - Let's Do It Over) Charly R&B *Loop: A Vision Stain (album - Fade Out) Chapter 22 *Charm: Phantastic Voyage (12" - Walk On The Wild Side / Phantastic Voyage) Urban *15: Aroma (12" - 15) Invisible *Gang Starr: Gusto (12" - Movin' On) Wild Pitch *Uncle Slam: Weirdo Man (album - Say Uncle) Caroline *Morrissey: Lucky Lisp (12" - The Last Of The Famous International Playboys) His Master's Voice *Carl Meeks: Run Come People (7") Out-Burst File ; Name * 1) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1989-01-31A.mp3 * 2) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1989-01-31B.mp3 ; Length * 1) 0:54:34 * 2) 0:55:23 ; Other * 1-2) Thanks to Eddie Berlin! ; Available * 1-2) Mooo Category:Radio Bremen Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes Category:Wrong Track Moment